1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to water-containing mixtures comprising aminoalkyl-containing polyorganosiloxanes, silicone resins, protonating agents and water, and also to a process for the preparation thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Aqueous compositions comprising amino-functional organopolysiloxanes are known. Such compositions are used for example for hydrophobicizing treatment of natural and/or synthetic textile fibres, for hydrophobicizing treatment of building products, as a constituent of care agents and as a constituent of cosmetic preparations.
Patents cited hereinbelow all have in common that they concern aqueous mixtures of MQ resins and silicone oils. WO2006097207 and WO2006097227 describe aqueous emulsions consisting of polydimethylsiloxanes and silicone resins for treatment of fibres and for reducing wrinkling. US2007128962 utilizes an aqueous mixture of polydimethylsiloxane, MQ resin and a volatile silicone solvent for imparting resistance to stain absorption.
US 20060041026 and DE102006032456 describe the treatment of textile fibres with oil-in-water emulsions of aminoalkyl-containing polydimethylsiloxanes of low emulsifier content. However, these mixtures have the disadvantage that the excessively low proportion of reactive end groups leads to poor crosslinking.